Gremios ravnicanos
Los gremios ravnicanos son las diez facciones socio-políticas que ostentan el poder en el plano-ciudad de Rávnica. Cada gremio tiene su propia ideología distinta bajo la que se unen sus miembros, así como el propio gremio, y que establece su estructura, funciones y objetivos. Magic ''representa los gremios en el juego como parejas de los cinco colores y, hasta la fecha, han aparecido principalmente en los bloques de Rávnica, Regreso a Rávnica y Gremios de Rávnica.Mark Rosewater (3 octubre 2005). "Getting Your Philosophy". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Mark Rosewater (12 septiembre 2005). "City Planning, Part II". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Chas Andres (3 octubre 2018). "A Flavorful Guide to the Guilds of Ravnica". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Descripción , todos los ángeles ravnicanos a parte de Razia, la parun y antigua líder del gremio de la Legión Boros, fueron creados a su imagen y semejanza. Como tal, técnicamente el Ángel melenafuego es una representación de ese personaje legendario de Rávnica. y Momir Vig.]] Cada gremio tiene un Parun, que fue el fundador o la fundadora y primer maestro/a de dicho gremio. Además de este cargo, cada gremio también cuenta con sus propios magos del gremioTrick Jarrett (8 noviembre 2012). "Guildmages Then and Now". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. y con un campeón. Algunos personajes sin gremio, tales como KrenkoJenna Helland (18 julio 2012). "Krenko, Mob Boss". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. y Yeva,Monty Ashley (20 julio 2012). "Tracking Down the Legends". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. han sido representados en cartas no pertenecientes a los bloques dedicados al plano de Rávnica, pero que continúan mostrando la indeleble influencia de los gremios ravnicanos. Los diez gremios Los gremios de Rávnica son:Explora los planos: Rávnica Por su naturaleza afín a dos colores de la magia, que representan no sólo los poderes que son capaces de esgrimir sino también sus valores ideológicos, el nombre de los gremios ha trascendido mecánicamente en ''Magic representar propiamente a las parejas del sistema de colores: Historia Los gremios de Rávnica gobernaron en conjunto el plano durante 10,000 años desde la firma del Pacto entre Gremios. Redactado por Azor I, este tratado puso fin a una terrible guerra entre varias grandes facciones librada en la antigüedad y sentó unas bases de igualdad entre los gremios que se formaron a partir de esas facciones. El Pacto entre Gremios era un poderoso y antiguo documento que vinculaba contractual y mágicamente a los gremios, dándoles un papel específico que desempeñar en la sociedad e imponiéndoles unas responsabilidades. Antes de los eventos de la novela Dissension, los gremios trataban de encontrar vacíos legales para incrementar su poder sin llegar a quebrantar el Pacto. Tras los sucesos de Dissension, sin embargo, los gremios dejaron de estar atados por la magia del documento; y, aunque los propios gremios no llegaron a colapsar completamente, su influencia en el plano y ciudad de Rávnica sí menguó, como se comprobó en el arco argumental de la historia del bloque de Regreso a Rávnica.Adam Lee (29 agosto 2012). "Ravnica, Then and Now". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. En su mayoría, los gremios se desvirtuaron en el lapso de unas décadas, mientras los ricos y poderosos aumentaban aún más sus riquezas y poderes. Después de la ruptura del Pacto entre Gremios, Teysa Karlov del Sindicato Orzhov redactó el borrador de un nuevo documento no mágico con el que conseguir la cooperación entre los gremios, buscando la estabilidad para Rávnica. Gradualmente, la desconfianza general de la población con los gremios disminuyó y, una vez más, los gremios regresaron y comenzaron su nuevo auge.Monty Ashley (23 octubre 2012). "Guild Symbols Are Everywhere". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Monty Ashley (4 diciembre 2012). "Guild Symbols Are Still Everywhere!". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Monty Ashley (5 marzo 2013). "Guild Symbols in Gatecrash". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Los viejos gremios y las lealtades entre ellos fueron reavivados, y nuevos maestros del gremio asumieron el control en la mayoría de los gremios; únicamente la Liga Ízzet, el Sindicato Orzhov y el Culto a Rakdos conservaron sus maestros del gremio originales. Durante los eventos del bloque de Regreso a Rávnica, el caminante de planos Jace Beleren colaboró con el parun de la Liga Ízzet, Niv-Mízzet, para resolver el misterio del Laberinto implícito, convirtiéndose en el Pacto viviente. Ésto era una contramedida del tratado original de Azor, por si alguna vez se rompía el Pacto, que dio poder a Beleren para convertirse en una fuerza mediadora entre los gremios. En paralelo, otro caminante de planos, Gideon Jura, se alió con la maestra del gremio Aurelia para comandar a los soldados de la Legión Boros en los crecientes conflictos que rodearon los acontecimientos del Laberinto.Adam Lee (6 febrero 2013). "The Greater Good". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. En el bloque de Gremios de Rávnica, con la ausencia Jace, el Pacto viviente, las tensiones comenzaron a volver a crecer entre los gremios, al detectar que una nueva amenaza se acercaba a Rávnica.Django Wexler (junio-octubre 2019). "War of the Spark: Ravnica". Del Rey. Nicol Bolas pretendía usar el plano para lanzar el Hechizo del Anciano como parte final de su plan y para ello introdujo a sus secuaces en algunos de los gremios. Esto causó que los gremios recelaran los unos de los otros y sembró la paranoia que impidió que pudieran unirse desde un principio contra Bolas. En La Guerra de la Chispa, Tezzeret, siguiendo las ordenes de su señor, abrió el Puente entre planos dentro de la Cámara del Pacto entre Gremios, alterando las líneas místicas que allí convergían y que mantenían el poder del Pacto. Esto anuló los poderes de Pacto viviente de Beleren. Los gremios tuvieron que unirse una vez más para modificar el Pacto y convertir a Niv-Mízzet en el nuevo Pacto viviente con el fin de que presentara batalla a Nicol Bolas.Greg Weisman (Abril 2019). "War of the Spark: Ravnica". Del Rey. Los gremios de Rávnica Evolución gráfica de los emblemas logos antiguos de los gremios.jpg|Los antiguos emblemas del bloque de Rávnica banderolas de los logos de los gremios.jpg|Banderas de los gremios del bloque de Regreso a Rávnica Notas Referencias Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. * Cory J. Herndon. (2005.) "Ravnica Cycle, Book I: Ravnica", Wizards of the Coast. ISBN-13 978-0786937929. * Cory J. Herndon. (2006.) "Ravnica Cycle, Book II: Guildpact", Wizards of the Coast. ISBN-13 978-0786939893. * Cory J. Herndon. (2006.) "Ravnica Cycle, Book III: Dissension", Wizards of the Coast. ISBN-13 978-0786940011. Categoría:Gremios de Rávnica